


A Song that is heard across the Stars

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Longing, Love at First Sight, childhood crush, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Ferb and Vanessa in a galaxy far, far away.





	A Song that is heard across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, how's it hanging? These days I am in a Star Wars frenzy, and while I thought about what to write, I got this idea. On this site we have Phineas and Isabella fics while they are in a Star Wars universe. What about Ferb and Vanessa? I wasn't really sure that the twi'lek in the cantina was Vanessa, but later it was pointed out to me that, yes that is Vanessa and she is specifically referred to as Vanessa the twi'lek.  
> Thanks ArendAlphaEagle!

I first saw her when I was nine.

Our father brought us to the cantina, where he had to make some deal, and because no one was home to keep us out of trouble, he brought us along. I know it isn't such a smart idea, to bring kids in a dangerous cantina, where many suspicious characters lurk around, but our father didn't really have much of a choice.

While he talked to some otherwordly alien, I sat wiggling my legs around, and looking at the floor. Phineas was siting beside me, playing with some toys he brought along, and talked animately, but loud enough so only I could hear him. I listened to him, but my gaze was fixed to the floor.

At least until I heard a melody, that caught my attention. Someone was starting to sing I guessed, and only slightly looked up to see who was coming on the stage. When I saw her, my heart stopped. Even if I never saw any flowers in real life, in that moment I could swear to you, that she was the first and most beautiful flower I ever saw. And I was transfixed.

I didn't even blink, while she sang, her voice crossing the cantina and filling it with lights it never had. I don't know how long I stared, or how long it lasted, until I felt someone tugging on my arm, and dragging me away from her. I fought wanting to stay as near her as possible and to listen to her until my ears drop.

But when our father called, I couldn't do anything but comply. I chanced a last look at her, wondering if we will ever cross paths again.

+++

The second time I see her I get her name.

We snuck into a cantina without permission, because we thought it was wizard, and all the kids wanted to rebel against their parents and act like grownups. Neither Phineas nor me, were trilled by the idea, because we believed in tales our parents told us of lost and stolen children sold into slavery or eaten. But everyone else wanted to do it, so we buckled in and followed them.

We were lodging around, not really doing anything, when I saw her drinking near the counter, and some guys were approaching her. When they engaged her it didn't seem like a pleasant conversation and I contemplated if I should interfear. But I was just a kid.

And sure I had the Force, but the Force is not an answer to every problem, and Ben warned that we shouldn't use it lightly. "Whatca looking at?", Phineas asks, and I cock my head in her direction. We are both transfixed by the whole situation and we watch, and wait patiently to see if we should jump in.

However everything looks under control, and she has has somehow shooed them away and they retreat going for the door. But before they reach it, one of the big burly guys turns around and tries to punch her. Just as I wanted to jump in, she turns around and floors the guy face first to the ground.

The other one lunges at her, but she kicks him in the face and soon both of them are on the ground unconscious. I feel relieved she is fine, and find it very fortunate that they hadn't pulled any weapons on her. If they did the outcome would probably be different.

"Wow! That was wizard! Maybe we should ask her to teach us some self defence too!", Phineas exclaims all happy and excited, and I only nod in agreement, still looking at her to see what happens next. The twi'lek returns to her drink, and gives the bartender a smile that spells danger and death.

"Really Vanessa, couldn't you do it somewhere else and not here?", He asks frowning at her and looking pretty angry. She just shrugs and answers:" Was not my choice". The twi'lek continues to nonchalantly drink her drink, while the bartender sighs, shakes his head and goes over to another customer.

Our eyes met for a moment, and when she locks her eyes with me, her face adornes a beautiful smile that shines in the darkness, and her montrals twitch in amusement. I look away, and I am not sure I can really hide myself or my blush from her. And I am not sure I want to.

+++

The third time I see her, she is wearing black.

And she is in our house. Wearing black clothes that really suit her. And I don't know what am I doing here. When Phineas told me, he wants her to train us in the art of self defence, I thought he was joking. But of course this is Phineas we are talking about. I don't know what I was thinking.

He somehow finds her and brings her home one day. I find myself frozen on the spot, and I couldn't even greet her, from the sheer surprise and nervousness I suddenly felt. Phineas is the one who carries all the conversations between us, and in the end she agrees to train us.

It becomes easier with each passing day, and with her organized training sessions we have. And between her and Ben, I find myself exhausted most of the time. But I still am always eager to go and see her. Her face always brightens my day and I am mistified by her montrals and I want to touch them.

Although I never do. Because I know that it is considered rude, and many twi'lek don't like it. So I tuck my hands in my pockets, direct my gaze on the floor and get out as quickly as I can, Phineas trailing behind me.

+++

The next time I see her, is just before we depart from Tatooine for the first time. She looks as beautiful as ever, singing on the stage, and her whole appearance makes my heart ache. I always knew this crush would lead nowhere, but I at least had hope I could see her from time to time. And we kinda did become friends and got to know each other while she coached us on how to fight.

The smuggler and Phineas come to a decision, and we are just standing up to leave, but before we do, I glance behind and see her in all her glory for what I think is the last time. Phineas and me will return to Tatooine to visit our parents for sure, but I don't know if she will still be here.

Maybe she runs away from this place and finds a better job on another planet. Maybe she even becomes so good, she sings before the Emperor in his palace on Corusant. I know she could surely do it. She is strong, fierce and brave. If anyone can do it, I can bet she would be the one to win.

Our eyes met across the room, and she grins and winks at me. And for the first time I smile back and nod at her, hoping it will convey enough of what I want to say to her.

+++

The fifth time I see her, I actually seek her out myself.

The fight was over for now, Death Star blown up, the first big victory for the Rebellion against the Empire. And they are organizing a party to celebrate. There is debate about who will sing on the party.

Many names are mentioned and discarted, the reason for it being they are too expensive. Then it suddenly dawns on me, that I could also contribute and I recommend her for the position. Others look at me weirdly at first, but then they encourage me to call her and stage a meeting.

I agree and go to find Phineas. We are sharing rooms and when I enter I find my comm and exit the room. Phineas follows me with his eyes, but I don't tell him anything. I find a private place where not one soul is around and open the comm finding a secure network before I really call her and it starts to ring.

I impatiently wait for her to answer, and when she does I gasp. How could I forget her beauty? Her easy grace? Her aura? How could I forget her even for a minute? Before nothing was more important than her in my head. Who would have thought that would change? "Ferb, what have you called me for?", She asked confusion clear in her voice. And I slowly open my mouth to answer.

"Vanessa. I need your help", I say waiting to see her reaction. She looks like she is fighting with her inner demons, until she sighd wearily and admit to her tiredness which is a bit weird for her. However when she looks up, her eyes are determined and she is eager to help.

I chuckle and I am reminded why I fell in love with her in the first place. "What can I do to help?"

+++

She arrives all in black with a black ship. Which I don't find surprising at all. I wait for her at the ramp, and when she lands I plan to greet her and act like a proffesional. However as soon as she steps on the ground I find myself enveloped in hug. I return it, even though I am still pretty bewildered by it, and I start to lead her to the place where she will sing.

I show her around the base, and she talks and talks about everything. She inquires how I have been and I tell her. "You turned into a Sith for some time, and then watched as Luke blew up the Death Star? Wow, your weekend was much better than mine", she says seriously and I laugh at that.

Phineas and Isabella come to greet her, along with our newly acquired sister, and I fall into the backround for a time. I use the time to watch her joke with Phineas, watch how she moves, smiles. I want to extend my hand and touch her, but I stop myself. It maybe is what I want, but it is not what she wants. And only Sith take and don't give.

+++

After the show, we are saying our goodbyes and escoring her to the place where she can fly without notice. Vanessa was showered with a lot of praise and offers for the jobs with the Rebellion. I don't know if she has taken any. And I mean it's none of my business really. 

When it is my turn to say goodbye, I just hug her and don't say anything else. I feel that in this moment words are not needed, and Vanessa smiles at me and makes my heart mealt. Isabella is looking at me pointedly, but I just ignore her, acting like all of this is normal.

"Thanks for inviting me here. I had fun, and I also got paid! Not much mind you, but still enough. I hope you have luck with this fighting against the Empire thing. And don't die, on me ok? I don't know what I will do without my two desert mice from Tatooine", She tells us, and Phineas laughs and promises her we will take care of ourselves.

Vanessa looks at me with those beautiful dark blue eyes and I am breathless. The only thing I can choke out is:" There is no luck. There is the Force". She laughs at that, pats me on the shoulder, and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodbye Ferb. Goodbye Phineas. You too Isabella. May the Force be with you and all that", Vanessa shouts from the ship and waves, and I find myself insictively raising my hand.

Both Phineas and Isabella start teasing me about my crush, but I just ignore them and go straight to my room. When I arrive I lean on the wall and touch the place she has kissed me. It was my first kiss with her and I was caught unaware. I try to remember the texture of her hips, the touch of her hands on my shoulders, her piercing gaze and her easy smiles.

It doesn't make me feel easier, but it does make my fighting spirit boil. Even if she doesn't know it, I will fight for her. I will fight to make her life easier. I will defeat the Empire so she could do whatever she wants. So she could become the greatest singer even.

It makes my resolve become steel, and the fire in my heart burn bright.

+++

Next few months pass up quickly and we find ourselves on Tatooine less than we wanted to. But our lives are not our own anymore. Our lives are part of the Rebellion, and the rebellion is our life.

We usually just visited our parents and then returned quickly. Sometimes I see her from the distance, sometimes we even talk a bit, but I can't really find the time to think much about her these days.

She doesn't come over to train us anymore. Says we grew out of it. And when Ben also died I felt great sadness wash over me. Phineas and me never knew him well, but he was a good man and I am sad he is gone for good.

We spend most of our time, with our parents. Isabella also comes with us sometimes. We tell them things we do for the Rebellion, and they cheer us on. I feel so happy, we have such understanding parents. Though Candace sometimes scolds us and tells us we are too reckless, and she is not wrong.

Candace rarely joins us. Says she had enough military operations with the Empire. We accept it and leave her be. This kind of life is not for everyone.

Last time I met Vanessa, we talked for hours in a cantine. She tells me all about her next gigs and her planned or mostly planned future that she thinks will lead her to stardom. I tell her about the Rebellion or at least what I can, and we both have a good time. 

When we part our ways, she gives me a smile that helps me go through days. I sometimes wish I don't love her so much. But then again I also do. Because I wouldn't be me, if I didn't love one twi'lek singer named Vanessa.

+++

Years pass by, the fight continues on. It consumes my life, devours it and spits it out. What looked like a promising future now it seems like a passing dream. But we still participate, we rebel, we spy, we kill, we save.

Nothing ever changes. But it actually does. It is not easy. It never was, it never is and sometimes I curse my younger self for getting me into this. But then I gaze upon Phineas, Isabella and every other person important to me and I know the fight is worth it.

Phineas and me are not travelling to Tatooine anymore. It would endanger our parents and Candace, and we can't let that happen. So we don't. Though when we stumble upon someone who does go there we give him our letters and ask that he delivers them if he can.

Even this is not a smart idea, however we can't just leave our parents hanging. They would worry so much, even if they would understand why. It pains my heart every time I think of them. And I can't help but be wistful then and hope this war will end soon. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. Who really knows right?

Our mastery of the Force is growing with every day, and it is easier to hide now that we have better control of it. Although even with my heightened Force powers I still can't find her. Vanessa.

She has disappeared from Tatooine even before we stopped going. Didn't even leave a note or anything. Wherever she is, I just hope she is alright and that she is alive. And if the Force so decides I hope to see her at least once more, before any of us lose our lives in various ways.

When I am having a hard day, that thought is the only one that encourages me to fight to live another day. So I could see her again. Just one more time. Just once more. Before everything turns into oblivion.

+++

One more glass. One more shot. A different beverage this time. One glass. Two. Three. Five more. My head is dizzy, but I continue, I soldier on. I decided to get drunk and I will get drunk if I so please.

I don't even remember where or why I am here, I just know I have to drink. Drink until I can't. Drink until I die. I take a shot and sigh, not feeling my fingers anymore. I hiccup, talk, laugh, it's wonderful. I don't remember feeling this happy, well... ever.

Actually there is only one time when I was more happy then now. It's when Vanessa kissed me. Smiled at me. Joked with me or laughed at me. Everything about her was wonderful. And then I feel a pat on my shoulder and I turn around.

And see  _her. Vanessa. My first love. My only love. The twi'lek singer._

Now I know I am hallucinating, and I put my glass down, knowing anymore will just make this even more awkward than it is. "Hey, Ferb. Remember me?", She asked, flashing me her smile and I don't know what should I do first. Do I first smile at her? Or hug her? Or kiss her on the forehead?

The one thing I know is that I would never react that way if I wasn't drunk. "Of course, I remember you! Vanessa, my love....", I trail off, feeling my stomach rumble. "Wow you must be really drunk, when you are acting like that", Vanessa says her voice full of amusement, and I just want to kiss her right then and there.

However I stumble on something and fall flat on the ground. My vision blurs and I don't remember anything else that happens after.

+++

Groaning and getting up, I find myself in an unknown bed with an awful headache. Was I kidnapped? Sold into slavery? Probably not found by an Imperial, because then I would be in chains. Actually that rules out slavery too. What then could have happened?

But before I come to a conclusion, all my thoughts fly out of my head when I spot Vanessa. She looks out of the window not meeting my gaze, and does she look nervous? I couldn't really tell. Years has changed her, but only for the better.

I always thought she was beautiful, but now I don't have the words to describe what I am seeing. "May I sit next to you?", Vanessa inquires and I just nod not ready to speak yet. A chair is pulled closer to the bed, and Vanessa sits down and takes a hold of my hand, still not meeting my eyes.

"Listen, Ferb. I am sorry I haven't contacted you before. I knew both you and Phineas were probably worried sick for me. But in the beginning I was just so busy, and then the Empire had started to tighten it's grip, and then...", She paused here, and sighed, collecting her courage to continue talking.

In this moment she seemed so hurt, so afraid, so vulnerable that I felt the need to touch her, comfort her, but I didn't. It was not my right, it was not something I could do without consequences. So I was just silent and listened to her.

"And then I was afraid. I was embarrassed and scared and lost. In the meantime I also got a boyfriend, broke up with him. He was a real stalker after and chased me all around. He didn't stop until I found someone new".

"Then I got married, we lived together for some time, I got pregnant, we started to fight all the time, until he disappeared one day and never came back. I got a divorce and now here I am. With a daughter, with a dead end job, living near the slums. Living the perfect life am I right?"

"I stumbled upon you yesterday, and as you were dead drunk I carried you here so you don't hurt yourself more. Because I had to say all this to you and to explain the reason", Vanessa took another breath, steadied herself and said:" I was afraid you would both hate me, be angry with me. And I just wasn't ready to cope with that. I still am not, but I made myself ready, when I saw you were in trouble. I couldn't just leave you, because I didn't want to talk to you!"

"I am sorry. I am so sorry for everything and I will understand and accept any decision you come to regarding me. What do you have to say to that?", She asked and looked at me with a thousand emotions flinking through her eyes.

I could tell her a lot of things. I could be angry and sad and hurt like she said. I could curse her or insult her and in this moment, she probably wouln't defend herself. Becsuse she thinks she commited a crime. Oh if only she knew what I really felt right now.

"I missed you". It was not an answer to her question, or to anything she wanted to hear, but her whole composure relaxed and she also gave me a shy smile that spoke volumes.

Vanessa squeezed my hand back and the only thing she answered was:" I missed you too".

+++

I stayed on that planet for some time, and every free time I had, I spent it with Vanessa. We were talking, drinking, dancing and it almost felt like we were a couple. However I never let my hopes get the better of me, and I let her lead.

Vanessa talked a lot about her daughter, I even met her a couple of times. Really sweet girl, so similar to her mother. I instantly liked her and we became best friends.

It was all going well and then we crossed the line. I thought the first time Vanessa kissed me it would change everything. But it didn't change anything. She acted the same toward me, and I followed her lead. There were just more carresing touches, chaste kisses, cuddles and sex in the end.

It wasn't how I imagined it. There was no world shattering catastrophe or a fight for our lives, dangerous stalkers or stupid smugglers hunting us down. It happened as easily as putting clothes on, and I quickly got used to it, expected it, and while before I couldn't even imagine it in my wildest dreams, now it was a reality. My reality.

However even if I did fall from the clouds and back to earth, that does not mean I loved my beautiful twi'lek less. Or her daughter who I just adored. I became part of their lives. I was the happiest when I was with them.

And of course that is when the Empire struck.

+++

Nobody was prepared for an attack. Except the Empire. They were swift, ruthless and throghout not leaving any evidence behind. I almost didn't survive. But that is not the real tragedy.

The real tragedy is that both Vanessa and her daughter were caught in a crossfire. They avoided being killed by a hairs breath and even now while I think about that it makes me shiver in fear.

And even in all that fire and smoke, my twi'lek wasn't afraid. She also wanted to fight, wanted to go with me, but I couldn't let her. "If you go with me, you will be in more danger, than if you go alone. They know me, but they don't know you. At least I hope. So, please Ness go. Run away with your daughter and continue to live your life without me".

There were tears in her eyes after my words, and I never liked seeing her sad, but even now I thought of her as beautiful. I wanted to touch her. And I did. I started to gently brush her cheek with my hand and I gave her a kiss. Hopefully not the last.

I turned to walk away, but she caught me by my sleeve and tugged me back. "No, I can't. I won't. I won't leave you alone. I did that before, but that was because I didn't know you as well as I know you now. I can't go on without you. Let me stay and fight. Fight by your side. As your wife should. Please Ferbs..."

It was really hard to say no to her. Vanessa was so desperate she actually used my whole name. "Don't make me do this Vanessa. Go alone. I don't want to make you. Please, listen to me for the first time and run away, survive. I beg of you. Not just for my sake. Do it for your daughter too".

Before I could hear her answer, the stormstroopers came close to us and started firing. I cursed the Force and tried to fend all the lasers from doing any damage. I ran in a different direction, hoping I am enogh distraction for them, so they forget all about Vanessa, my..... Wait did she just proclaim herself as my  _wife?_

We weren't even engaged, let alone married. Unfortunately I couldn't think more about this, because I was chased and I had to save my skin. I ran and ran, and above all else prayed that if I don't get out alive, that at least my family is safe.

+++

We won. We actually won against the Empire. When I first heard about it, I thought it was a joke. But then the High Command also proclaimed our victory, and when I saw all of the rebels celebrating I concluded that it was done.

Finished. Wrapped up. Over with the Empire. From a fantasy it became a fact. Those first couple of days I was in a delirium, I didn't know what I was doing, where I was going. It was unbelivable, unprecedented that even Phineas had a hard time accepting it. I think Isabella took it the best.

Even if we did win, the battle wasn't really over. However both Phineas and me, finally got a vacation that we deserved, and we decided to take it.

After many years we returned to Tatooine and visited our parents. The reunion was full of tears, smiles and hugs, and even Isabella cried a bit (of course she fiercely claimed that she did not cry, but she wasn't fooling anyone).

And I just couldn't be happier. There was only one thing that was missing. But because I knew it would make me really sad if I think about it, I ignored that feeling and tried to enjoy the moment. To be in the here and now. And there was no better place to be in the whole universe.

+++

I was on Tatooine yet again. For Phineas and Isabella's wedding. Or something similar to it. Who would have thought right?

However right now I was just walking around the Mos Eisley and looking for something I could buy for them as a wedding gift. It wasn't really going anywhere.

I should have done this sooner. And while I contemplated just giving up or travelling to some other planet to find what I need, there was something tugging on my senses in the Force. I felt..... 

Actually I heard a familiar voice first and I was off in a heartbeat. Barging into a cantina I looked everywhere to see if my senses were deceving me or not. My eyes widened when they landed on the target of all my thoughts in this moment. And the one who resided in my heart for almost my whole life.

Vanessa was before me. Singing. In a cantina on Tatooine. I wasn't sure if this was the cantina I saw her for the first time, but it didn't really matter right now. The sheer coincidence is vexing. Was it planned or was it really the will of the Force interfering.

I listened with rapt attention and I didn't move from the spot where I stood. My eyes never left her sight, and I tried to see how she has changed. Vanessa didn't look that much different, but I did spot that she leaned more on her left leg. An old wound? Probably.

Her eyes also had this sadness radiating from them, and it made my heart ache. I had to fight with myself, not to climb onto a stage and hug her, because her whole stature was projecting a deep pain, sadness, fear that would never heal, that was now a part of her. That would never go away and that could never heal.

And I knew that feeling too well. It is what I felt every time she was not near me. Every time when I thought about her and knew she was not close, that I couldn't just call her and hear her voice, ask what she was doing, see her face, her toothy smile.

Vanessa soon finished and she started to go down from the stage, going in an unknown direction. I stepped forward and followed her. When she turned around and our eyes met, she froze. I did too. The pronounced sadness was even more noticeable in her eyes now.

We watched each other, without moving, without talking, just staring. Some humans and aliens glanced curiously at us, but because we hadn't moved they lost their interest and looked away. I was aware of everything around me, but my main focus was on Vanessa.  _My everything. My whole galaxy. My star._

I extended my arms toward her in show of my wish to hug her. But before I could take a step forward, Vanessa practically fell into my arms and started to shout and cry loudly. She stammered, jerked, shivered in my arms, but I just held her and never let go. I will not let her go out of my sight ever again. Now Vanessa will stay near me from now on. Always. Until we both die. And even after that.

"You jerk! I..... I am sorry..... I missed you..... I thought you were.... you were dead! I couldn't find you...... couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't know what to do....... My daughter missed you....... asked where you were...... I didn't know what to say..... I was....... I was", Vanessa choked out while her tears flooded and her voice trembled.

"Shhh. It's alright. I am here now. We are together again. And we won't part. I won't leave your side. Everything will be alright, now that we found each other. We will be unstopable. I love you. I always have my dear. And I know you love me too. The Force guided us on this path. It will guide us in the future too. You don't have to worry. Our path is not at the end. For us it is only the begining".

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Phineas and Ferb nor Star Wars (a pity). Only my own story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Leave a comment or a kudos, or both if you liked it!


End file.
